Elope
by Poseida Lunar
Summary: Draco was curious, and Harry was angry. So when the two little boys met up, they decided to elope. Mini-HPDM Kid!Draco and kid!Harry. Bad summary. Sequel up as "What Narcissa Was About to Say".


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that is associated with Harry Potter, all belongs to the great JK Rowling. No money is being made off this. This is written solely out of adoration and fun.

**Warning:** Fluff, mini- HPDM, weird humor. Possible disturbing topics, but not that much. As they say, don't like don't read. This is also NOT beta-ed. All mistakes belong to me. If you spot any, be a dear and let me know. :)

**Author's Note:** This was supposed to be a little angst, as it was actually based on a true story. But after many forethoughts and plot twitches, it turned out this way. If you're an AOL person and often check there for world news, you'd probably know what story is this based on.

* * *

A famous Muggle by the name of Benjamin Disraeli once said, "The magic of first love is our ignorance that it can never end." Another famous Muggle by the name of George Bernard Shaw called first love "a little foolishness and a lot of curiosity." Either way, Draco Malfoy had never really appreciated anything Muggle-ish in his life, nor had he heard of the two men, who had poetically and wisely described first love in their own words.

None the less, Draco Malfoy's first love was quite an interesting event, an event that he never remembered. He was only five at the time, and a mighty curious lad, one might said. He would crawl everywhere, asking every question from how babies were made to why were there stars at night in the sky.

He was naturally curious enough to ask Narcissa Malfoy, his mother, about the dreadful creatures his father called Muggles.

And like any Pureblood witch mother, Narcissa did not answer the question, only to stuff more stereotyping nonsense into the young boy's brain about Muggles' filthy and unnatural way of living, how dirty their blood were and how by Merlin would she kill herself if she ever found him in contact with a Muggle in any fashion, positive or negative. Draco was scared alright, but even so, he was more curious than ever.

So being the adventure-loving boy any child at his age was, he decided to run away, and perhaps, by coincidence or some other mystical ways, he would get to see a real Muggle. He wondered if they really didn't bathe often, or were their teeth really brown and yellow, or if they really ate with their hands.

On one fine Sunday afternoon in his bedroom, the little blond gathered up his luggage consisted of his favorite voodoo doll, who always tells him jokes, three coconut-creamed chocolate frogs that he had the elves prepared and a pair of socks, all into a little brown bag that he would carry on a stick, just like any other good adventurers.

Lucius Malfoy wasn't at the manor that day, and Narcissa was too busy entertaining some of her lady friends in the backyard garden to notice someone happily marching out the front door, and beyond the thick bars of the gate. They will later be frantic to find their son missing, but that will be saved, as mentioned, for later.

* * *

Because Harry Potter was greatly neglected by his cousins, he never learned how to read until he was seven when his second grade teacher had stormed into the Dursley house, demanding to have the boy put into a special class that focused just on reading. It cost Uncle Vernon ten pounds a week for the extra tutoring- which, relatively speaking, wasn't that large of an amount compared to the eighty pounds he had spent on Dudley's sixth birthday. The man just didn't care for his nephew.

But Harry was five at the moment, so that story will have another two years to go before it would be told.

When young Harry was five, he had already comprehended the art of cooking. He could make anything his Aunt Petunia could; she would teach it to him once and he would understand it the next. He had a very vivid memory. If she wasn't in the mood to cook, then Harry would be the one taking over.

He also knew how to sew, how to sweep, how to wash clothes, how to...Well, you get the point.

And he was also very, very sick of it. Harry knew that he wasn't meant to be born a slave because slavery in England was illegal. Nor was he a servant, because servants would get paid, and by God- not that the Dursley had ever taken him to the church-, he wasn't given a single penny. When someone was sick of something, especially if that someone was a child, they'd take the highway of the roads- running away.

So Harry ran to the local park with one of Dudley's old Tee-shirts, a pair of socks, and a slice of angel fruitcake that he had stolen from the fridge. He decided that he was going to live there with Sally, the mother duck of the park's pond, and pretend to be one of her ducklings. He liked Sally.

To his surprise that day, however, he did not find Sally swimming peacefully in her little pond. The mother duck was flapping her wings, quacking and attempting to fly. Everything was wild and the air was floated with yellow feathers. In the middle of the pond was another little boy, crying at the top of his lung as his legs kicked the water. This boy was wearing very, very strange clothes.

"Hello," Harry waved from the side, wondering what happened. A duckling waddled between his legs, trying to join its siblings on the escape when Harry decided to run into the pond and say his hello there. Maybe the boy ran away too, like him!

"Hi!" he tried again. The crying stopped immediately and the strange boy opened his pair of grey eyes, giving Harry a glare.

"Who are you?" He had a rather sharp nose.

"I'm Harry," Harry introduced.

The boy stiffed. He also had very yellow hair, and it was pretty and soft-looking, unlike Aunt Petunia's hair, which was very stringy and rough. "I'm Draco," Draco offered. "Are you a Muggle?"

"A what?"

"A Muggle," Draco repeated.

"What's a Muggle?"

The blond raised a finger and touched his bottom lip as he examined Harry up and down. "I guess you're not a Muggle then. You're nice. Muggles are not nice. But nice to meet you anyway. Can you help me up?" The pond wasn't very deep, one-fourth of a meter deep at the most, by the way.

"Are you running away?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, I'm running away in search of Muggles. I'm going to bring one home and show it to my father and mother. And then I'm going to show it to my best friend, Blaise Zabini and my two other best friends, Lobster and Gargoyle. I'll also show the Muggle to that really stupid girl I met at my father's party. She's named Pansy Parkinson and her face is flat," Draco announced.

"Wow, that's really interesting." Dudley never showed him anything. He once tried to play on Dudley's computer, but got in trouble. "I'm running away because my aunt is mean. I hate my uncle and my cousin too, but I hate my aunt the most."

"Let's run away together!"

To Draco, this was not strange. Because normally, people run away together all the time in his world. But however a little frown graced Harry's face at this.

"We can't," the little brunette said. "We're not married. Only married people run away together."

His new friend cocked his head to the left quizzically. "What's married?"

"That's when you become the wife and I become the husband! Or something like that, but we have to be that to run away together. Every TV show I've seen said so," Harry answered.

A minute passed. "Okay!"

* * *

Dudley was eating the remaining angel fruitcake when Harry dragged his new best friend up the stairs of the house and burst into the living room. Sure enough, neither of the Dursley parents were home; it was a Wednesday, and Aunt Petunia always go to her friend's house to play a game called BINGO. Uncle Vernon would always be at work.

Dudley stared up from the cake at them obtusely with dull eyes before made a grunt like a pig.

"This is my cousin. His name is Dudley." Draco was not impressed.

"Is he a Muggle?"

Harry thought about it for a moment. If Dudley was a Muggle, then Draco might try to bring him to his mum and dad. That meant if his aunt and uncle found out, he'd be in really, really big trouble. And then he'd have to run away again. And there will be a lot of polices after him and he would have no place to go. He would be on TV like one of the hairy bad guys they always showed on channel five. Everybody will hate him!

The more he thought about the devastation of the situation, the more he worried. He should say no, because Draco probably couldn't move Dudley anyway.

"No."

"Alright! Hey Duddo, can me and Harry get married?" he asked.

Dudley stared some more. "No more cake," the whale mumbled.

"Can we get married or not? We have to because we have to run away and we can only run away together if we're married," Draco asked again, getting a little impatient.

"No!!! Want cake!!!"

Harry took out his slice of soggy angel fruitcake and gave it to him. "Can we get married?"

"YES!!" Dudley answered.

"Alright, let's get married!"

"YOU'RE MARRIED!!!"

"Did you hear that? We're married!!! We're wife and husband!!!"

And so, they got married. Skipping out of the house while holding hands, Draco and Harry arrived back to the pond and began to plan their trip.

* * *

China had been their first nomination, but it was soon both of them realized that they didn't know how to speak Chinese, so China was out of question. The same thing happened to France and Spain. Draco didn't like Ireland because Narcissa once told him that there were dancing midgets there. He did not like the sound of dancing midgets. Harry didn't like Wales because the name reminded him too much of Dudley.

They both gave a nod to Australia, but neither of them brought a map, so they had no idea where that was. They did not know that Canada exists (Sorry, but they were only five. Peace, my Canadian brothers. Eh, sisters :p).

"Let's go to America!" Harry finally shouted.

"America?" Draco dubbed. "What's that?"

"It's a country," the brunette told him. "I saw it on TV once. They have lots and lots of Muggles there." That brightened Draco up. "They also have Citi Trend Barbie dolls, and American Express credit cards! And they invented the microwave!"

"Wow," was the answer, a whisper of complete awe, even though the blond himself have no idea why those things sounded so impressive. "Let's go there!"

They decided to take the train to the airport after Harry explained to Draco what they were.

Finally, they gathered up their luggage and skipped out of the park. On the way to the station, they stopped five random people for directions. The first one was a nice lady who pointed the way for them, only they forgot after two minutes passed. The second one was eyeing Draco in a rather disturbing way, so the two backed off before the man could say anything.

The third and the fourth asked them where their parents were.

The fifth one was a police man, asked by Draco because he thought that the uniform really stood out. The officer chased them for over two blocks before Harry tugged Draco into a building... and into the train station.

"It's dirty!" the blond began to complain. "There are dog-droppings and banana peels. Why is this so dirty?"

"Can we get two tickets to the airport please?" Harry asked the lady nicely, holding out his hands for the tickets he had just asked for. She blinked back.

"Ex- excuse me? Where are your parents, young man?"

"They're dead!" Harry answered with cheers, still waiting for his tickets.

That got the woman even more startled. "You know, you're a bit too young to be traveling alone."

"I'm not going alone," he defended. "I'm going with my wife! Draco!" The "wife", who had been wrinkling his nose, turned around at the sound of his name. By then, a crowd had gathered around them. "We're going to America in search for a Muggle for Draco, and then we're going to bring it back home! But we can only run away together if we're married. So we got married!" he explained.

"...._What?!_"

The boys blinked in unison.

"Alright kids, I'm going to call the securities... Hey," she suddenly spoke into a round...thingy. "We got two runaways here at register number eight-"

"Son of a biscuit!" Harry screamed, making Draco wonder what a biscuit was. "Let's go-"

"Merlin- I mean, oh my GOD, where have you two been!?" And before they knew it, a strange old man with black mustache rushed from the crowd and pulled them into an embrace. "I'm sorry, Miss. These are my grandsons. I was taking them out today and there was this ice cream truck.... Now you two behave!"

"Forget it," the lady spoke into the thingy again. "They've been found." Then to the old man. "You better watch those youngsters more carefully, they could've been kidnapped."

"What's going on?" Draco whispered to Harry.

"Dunno, but I think that we're kidnapped," Harry whispered back.

"We're taking a nap?"

"No."

"Who's the stinky old guy, I've never seen him before. Is he a Muggle-" A hand roughly slapped Draco's back and he yelped. "Hey! I'll tell my father about this, you old coot-"

"Draco and Harry." The old coot's voice was soft. The said boys both jumped before staring at each other with frightening wide eyes. How did this man know their names?! "Now come on, Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Malfoy are _waiting_." He took them by their little hands and proceeded leading them out the train station. They were too stunned to protest.

* * *

"Father! Mother!"

Draco ran towards his mother's open embrace, and threw his arms around her waist, crying into her maroon Victorian dress while his five year old husband gaped at Lucius' long, white hair. "Is that a woman?" he asked the guy with the long white beard beside him, earning a very sharp glare from the father.

"No, Harry, this here is Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father. I'm Albus Dumbledore," White-Beard said calmly. "Mister and Mrs. Malfoy, this is Harry Potter." The blond couple frowned. Draco gaped.

"What! Why didn't you tell-"

"Harry _Potter_?"

"Mother, he never told me-"

"_Potter?_" Lucius looked as if he had swallowed a toad. Harry looked at every one with a blank expression.

"How do you know my name?!" he finally demanded, then narrowed his eyes. "I know! You're those weird people from that movie I've seen! Ha! I told Uncle Vernon that they're real and he won't believe me! Now I have the proof, you evil people! I'll have my lawyer sue all of you, and I'll rob you of every penny you're worth!!!" Of course, he had no idea what the last line meant, but Uncle Vernon always screamed it at the telephone when he's angry, so Harry decided it would be a wise use here.

Everybody in the room blinked at him.

Draco broke the silence. "What's a penny?" Then they all started talking at once about some stuff that Harry didn't understand. He held his head as a headache stirred up in the middle of his mind. The blond boy slided out of his mother's arms and looked at him with concern. "Are you alright?"

"No! No, Dumbledore... Of course we keep good watches on our son, how dare you suggest that-"

"Well, he ran away. If you had treated him well, why would he...."

"Nobody is taking my baby away from me, you listen." That would be Narcissa of course. "What the price Albus? Just.. Just..."

"Let's ask the children."

So the usual question to be asked to a runaway was asked. "Why did you run away?"

"I was looking for Muggles."

"I'm sick of not getting paid."

Silence.

"...What?"

The boys launched into explanations. "I met Harry at a duck pond and we got married and we were going to this place call America where they have Citi Trend Barbie dolls, American Express credit cards and Muggles. They also invented the microwave. I was going to bring home a Muggle to show to you, and Blaise, and Lobster and Gargoyle-" "Crabbe and Goyle." "-and Pansy!"

"I met Draco at the duck pond and we got married and we were going to America because I want to run away from the Dursleys because they're mean and greedy and I want to go to America because they pay you to do things in America. Nobody paid me anything here!"

More silence.

"Got married? _Married?_"

"What do you mean you got married Draco? You can't get married. You're too young. What are you two playing at? Tell mother the truth now!"

More blinking. "Harry's cousin married us. So we're married." He pointed a chubby finger at Harry. "This is my husband," he said proudly.

"He's my wife!" the little brunette declared with a big smile. "And we're going to America because they pay people!"

"No! We're going to America because they have lots and lots of Muggles there!" Draco disagreed.

Narcissa looked like she was about to faint. Lucius' lips were non-existing. Dumbledore was shaking his head, he looked sorrowful and amused at the same time. "Ah, young love," the old man sighed.

"Love?" Harry echoed.

"Love?" Draco echoed.

"Love?" Narcissa echoed weakly.

"...." Lucius had nothing to say.

Harry's eyebrows suddenly arched up. "Oh right, Love! I forgot about that part!" And he smashed his lips upon his young wife's. His mother-in-law fainted this time, for real.

* * *

Draco looked at his husband's face from across the bed, still puzzled from what happened. "Are we really in love?" he asked Harry, even though he had no idea what love meant. It sounded good though, the word rolled off his little tongue like water. "Harry?"

"Of course we are, we're married," the little brunette answered sleepily, yawning.

"How deep?"

"How deep what?"

"How deep are we in love?"

Harry thought about that for a moment. "Five meters, at least?"

"Wow, that's very deep!" Draco said with amazement. "I've never been in love before."

"Neither have I," came the confession. "I'm tired, let's go to sleep."

"Harry? Is love hard to get out of?" No answer. "Hey, If I build a ladder and climb out of love, then I wouldn't be in love with you anymore, right? But you'll still be in love. I know! I'll leave the ladder in love with you! ...Harry? Harry, are you awake?" _Snore._ Draco pouted. "Fine, be that way."

And soon, he fell fast asleep too.

Five minutes later, the door to their bedroom creaked open. Three adults tippy-toed into the room, two of them were holding up wands with bright, glowing tips that one could only get from the spell,_Lumos._ Albus Dumbledore and Narcissa Malfoy followed Lucius as the Malfoy man dispelled _Lumos_, lingering his wand over the two boys.

"You know, dear, it doesn't have to be this way. We could adopt Harry, and maybe have them engage-" Her words were immediately silenced.

"Don't be such an idiot now. A Halfblood? More to that, a Potter?" He shook his head. "What they've done is childish."

"I know but... It's Draco's first love and all," she said.

"First love is only a little foolishness and a lot of curiosity," Lucius quoted. She frowned, looking slightly offended.

"But, you're my first love," she pointed out. "And we were certainly not foolish nor curious."

"Yes, but they." He motioned to the two sleeping boys. "Are only five, _and_ both male. They are little children, immature and very, very curious. I will not allow something like this to happen in the future, which is why it's your job as Draco's mother to keep his well-trained and obedient."

Narcissa frowned some more. "You made him sound like a dog," she muttered under her breath, and was ignored.

"Ah, the magic of first love is our ignorance that it can never end," Dumbledore quoted.

"Well said, headmaster." Lucius waved his wand his circles above the bed. "_Oblivate!_"

The three watched as the magic sparks from the spell fell around and upon the two. Narcissa paced over to the bed and gently lifted up her whimpering son. "Calm down little one, mother's here," she cooed, then turned around to face Albus. "What about the Potter boy? Surely you won't just leave him here-"

"We'll return him to his cousins. A little time turner travel wouldn't hurt much, and the simple job of oblivating his cousin Dudley shouldn't be that big of a deal," the old man assured. Narcissa bite her lips.

"Come on, Cissa," Lucius said and walked out of the room, expecting his wife to follow him.

"I'll be going as well," Albus mused, and also left.

She stood in the middle of the room, looking back and forth between the two boys, still uncertain. Finally, the Malfoy mother shrugged and left.


End file.
